A Laughing Romance
by AstroNeko3000
Summary: what if batman had a sister who got powers when she was attacked by both Mr. freeze ice ray and the joker's laughing gas by accident? . the joker upon saving her falls in love with her. Batman will be against it and tries to break them up. And will the girl fall for joker even though she knows who he is and what he has done? read to find out. Joker x OC


A laughing romance

Chapter one

The Joker is in love with my sister!

Note: Just so you know I named it this because of The joker. It has nothing to do with laughter of any kind and it is not a comedy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Batman shows, comics games ect. This is my idea however and I will put in an OC that belongs to me.

Summary: what if Bruce Wayne/Batman had a sister who was very much like Queen Elsa, except not only did she get her ice powers but also one known as the poisonous voice (like a siren but in this case those who hear it will die unless kissed by her) when she was hit by Mr. freeze one night with a freeze ray while joker accidentally attacked her with laughing gas. Joker being the one who saves her from freezing even more falls in love with help. Will she fall for him upon learning who he is and ignore it or will she run away from him because of it? Read to find out.

It was almost too quiet in Gotham City, especially when dealing with the joker Batman thought. "what is he up to? What are you up Joker?" He asked when he sensed said clown behind him "oh Batsy, you caught me?!" The joker laughs as if it was a hide and seek game and then began to talk again making it seem as if he hadn't been crazy for the past 23 years of his life. (I am making him younger for reasons you'll have to read on to find out) "Batman I cannot believe I am asking this, but I need your help. Yesterday I attacked someone by accident. I was trying to get the Frozen icicle out of my home when he attacked the same person at.. at the same time as me. HE of course ran away but I saved her. It is like she is in a poisonous frozen statue. I need your help to not only find out who she is, but also know if she is alright and if there is a way to save her. Okay, normally I wouldn't sound too worried or overall CARE, but Oh batman this girl she is beautiful. More beautiful than any girl I have ever seen Batsy. I.. am for the first time since my accident am sane and in love with the girl. Please help me?!" The batman stares at him in shock. Not only because he heard that the joker feels sane because of this supposed girl, but because he is truly in love. Batman could tell her was telling the truth from how The joker sounded. HE sounded as if this girl was his whole world even though he hadn't met her officially yet. So deciding to see who it was that had the Joker's attention he decided to help the clown.

Arriving as the designated place, batman saw a young woman frozen in poisonous green ice. Her eyes open and looked as if they were glowing same with her hands and throat. But as the batman looked closer he saw something that made him pale. Something that made him angry, something that made him want revenge (not kill of course since that is batman's one rule) on Mr. freeze. He saw his sister within that ice! He didn't want to get it on the joker because he truly was sorry from what batman saw as he watched the joker look at the girl with such worry and tenderness it was almost disgustingly adorable. He turned to the joker and told him who this was much to the shock of the clown, who to Batman's surprise, shrugged and turned to look at the girl with worry once more. "Maybe he truly is in love with her. Well I'll watch him and see. If this is some joke to get to me through her I'll hate to say it but it will be enough to make me brake my one rule." both men turned to the statue upon hearing a yawn. And there with once lack hair now turned Snow white with Two streaks of green on each side of her face was Batman's sister and the joker's love. She also now had One toxic Green eye and One bright blue eye. Her skin was as pale as ice. Overall she was completely different. "What exactly did the ice and gas do to her batman?" The joker asked.

Joker: (laughs maniacally! Oh look a cliffhanger.


End file.
